Love, Blood & Fury
by gublercullen
Summary: "I am now known across Gotham, feared by some of the most powerful men and women in this place. I am no longer Lyssa De Luca, I am Furor." Lyssa De Luca moved throughout her life anonymously, but now she's being noticed...a certain Clown Prince of Crime has taken an interest in little invisible Lyssa and something inside her is enjoying it. Joker/OC


Love, Blood & Fury

Prologue

I had never held any great anger towards the people that passed by me in silence, the people that were never aware of my mundane existence. I was a calm person, with the patience of a saint. I had to be, otherwise it would eat me up from the inside out.

My name is Alyssa De Luca, Lyssa for short…not that anyone ever asked. I am twenty four years old, a graduate of biochemistry, a native of Gotham, an employee of Wayne Enterprises. One of the only people aware of Bruce Wayne's…alter ego. Although I was the victim of social invisibility, I am now known across Gotham, feared by some of the most powerful men and women in this place.

I am no longer Lyssa De Luca, I am Furor.

Chapter One

The couch was low and cushioned, a smooth, cool leather. I let my hands run over it with a smile, the simplest of things brought a smile to my face these days.

"Miss De Luca, a pleasure," The doctor entered, his eyes glued to a clipboard in his hands, he sat down opposite the day bed I was perched on. I took the moment to move myself into a sitting position and study his face entirely. His eyes lifted to mine for just a second, a bright blue in colour.

"Where shall we start?" He asked and I found myself relatively disappointed.

"You haven't even looked at me," I said, still his eyes didn't lift to mine again, "Why is that?" I questioned quietly, my voice low and weak as it always was.

"I have here that you work for Bruce Wayne, a degree in Biochemistry," He listed.

"I'm a secretary, nothing exciting," I replied, my eyes finding the mirror placed behind Dr Crane's head, I stared at my reflection. The brown hair tied tightly into a bun, my eyes tired and surrounded by dark circles, one of which was surrounded by a red scar, the one contact lens only just visible, my lips pale, the high necked sweater I wore concealing any hint of femininity. It wasn't a surprise that he wasn't looking at me.

"Your file says that you were raped, beaten to a near inch of your life," The doctor said and my eyes tore themselves from my reflection to face him, he was studying me now, leaning forward in his chair to take in my reaction.

"I don't need a psychiatrist, Dr Crane, I'm not crazy."

"No one said you were, Miss De Luca, this is merely an evaluation to see how you are coping with the trauma."

"Given the circumstances I think I'm coping perfectly fine, thank you."

"You said in your statement that it was the Joker that saved you." He added, awaiting my reply.

"That's because he did save me."

"I see," He paused, scribbling something down on his notepad, "I'd like to try something, if that's okay with you, if you could lie back and close your eyes for me."

I did as he asked, a foul smell filled my lungs as I took a deep breath in. My mind rolled back to that day, sat at my desk answering the countless emails and phone calls. Then he strolled in, all sharp suit and strong posture.

"Mr Wayne, there's a Miss Matthew's on the phone wishing to know if you're attending your fundraising event this evening, she would like to attend with you." I stated, my voice only just above a whisper and cracking under the pressure. To my surprise he turned to look at me, walking closer and taking the written note from my hands.

"Tell her I'll be there, I'll send a car at 8…" Mr Wayne paused, studying me, "I don't recognise you," He said with a smile that almost displayed embarrassment.

"Alyssa, Lyssa, De Luca?" Nothing, no glance of recognition, not even sympathy.

"You'll be there tonight, right?" He asked, my eyes immediately widened in shock, my mouth ajar.

"What?"

"Tonight, at the benefit, you aren't usually at those things, you should be there tonight, it's going to be a good one. Take an extra hour at lunch, find yourself a dress," He finalised, glancing at his watch, "I'll see you there, Lyssa." With that Mr Wayne waved and jogged off towards the elevators. Whilst I was left to continue being confused by what exactly had just happened.

Bruce Wayne had been right, the fundraiser was amazing, held in Wayne manner and absolutely stunning. Of course this was lost on me, as I wandered aimlessly between people, sipping at what would be my only glass of champagne.

I hadn't bought a new dress, instead, I had worn the same dress that I'd worn for my college graduation, a pale pink in colour with long sleeves and a collarbone skimming neckline. It was classy, yet definitely not the fashion statement everyone else seemed to be making. I hadn't taken my hair down, instead leaving it tied up in a slightly neater bun than usual. My glasses were perched on my nose, as they always were.

As another hour past, and another, and another, I realised not once had I been acknowledged…what had I expected? That Bruce Wayne himself had invited me because he truly wanted me there? Had I believed that he was the only male on this planet that would take a second look? With that I threw back the last of my champagne and began my way down the stairs and towards the exit.

It was then that it happened, just at the side door of Wayne Manor, a cigarette perched between my fingers as I participated in what was possibly the only rebellious habit I had. Four of them, suits and all, wearing the typical masquerade masks everyone had been handed upon entrance, mine had been disregarded almost immediately. They sauntered over to me so slowly you'd think I'd have had enough time to run away, but there was just nothing to be frightened of. Nobody noticed me, I was invisible, these men, what could they want from me?

Then the ripping of clothes began, the satin of that pale pink dress being ripped from me by violent hands. The searing pain of innocence lost and the burning of groping hands. I was almost relieved when the kicking and punching started. But it was then that he appeared, and for so many long moments I believed he had arranged it all, that it had been the prince of chaos all along.

"Well, well, well," His voice, eerily jolly and piercing through the darkness came from behind the men, "If it isn't Gotham's finest, participating in a little…" He smacked his lips together, rubbing his gloved hands against one another, a blade folding between his fingers, "In a little…rebelling, a little misdemeanour after dinner, gentle…men…hm?"

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked, as I took my chance to scramble backwards, the warm flow of blood over my face was enough to make me dizzy in itself, never mind the throbbing pain my head and the ache of broken ribs.

"I'm…whoever you want me to be," The man replied, pressing the blade to one of the men's mouths, I could recall a fight, but by the time I had managed to open my eyes, the man – the Joker, was making his way over to me. As he knelt down in front of me, I recall him studying my face, my body. But I had no strength to move and something in his expression told me not to be frightened.

"Like a lost…lamb, how easy it would be to…snap your…neck," He pronounced each word with such attention, I was hypnotised, catching glimpses of him as he pressed the blade lightly to my collarbone, the fact that I was entirely exposed didn't enter my mind. I felt the pinch of the blade against my skin and winced.

"I do not do favours…I expect to be…repaid," He said before bursting into a fit of laughter and dancing off into the darkness. I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled home.

It was only when I looked in the mirror that I noticed the bloody carving above my heart. J.

I was back in the room now, my eyes open to the window opposite the day bed in Dr Crane's office. He was stood in front of me, his eyes wide with surprise, something clutched in his hands – it was brown, it looked almost like a potato sack.

"That'll be all for today Miss De Luca," He stated, throwing the material from his hands down and moving to sit behind his desk.

"But we only just started," My voice faded into silence as I looked at the clock, it had been three hours since I first entered the office.

"What did you do?" I asked, but Dr Crane didn't lift his eyes to speak with me.

"I don't believe I will need to see you again, Miss De Luca."

"My name is Lyssa!" I yelled in reply, my voice reaching a tone I wasn't aware it even had. In that moment we just both stared at each other, before I built up the courage to grab my bag and storm out of the office with shaking hands and a tremble in my heart.

Something had happened in that office, something he didn't want to tell me about – and whether it was the paranoia from my attack, or maybe I was crazy…or maybe I was right…I didn't care, I had to know what happened in those three hours and why it was Dr Crane looked so utterly surprised, even frightened.


End file.
